The Road Not Taken
by lolwrwg
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if? Well what if Maria never went to the Von Trapp household? What if a chance encounter changed everything and now 36 years later the fate that should have unfolded years ago decides to unravel itself now…?
1. Chapter 1

The road not taken

Have you ever wondered what if? Well what if Maria never went to the Von Trapp household? What if a chance encounter changed everything and now 36 years later the fate that should have unfolded years ago decides to unravel itself now… What will happen when a certain someone hires a new housekeeper?

Okay so a few things you need to know before we start:

Maria is 58 and Georg is 72 and the year is 1962 its 36 years later

Leisl Age: 51; children: Amanda 28 –Sandra– 26 –Joseph- 23 - Leisl's spouse – Adrian

Amanda's spouse - Charles

Fredrich age 50; children: Michael – 27 –Peter – 23 - Fredrich's spouse – Lillian

Michael's spouse - Sarah

Louisa age 49; children: Danielle – 26 – Olivia – 21 - Louisa's spouse - Matthew

Kurt age 47; children: Simon - 20 – Alexandra - 18 - Kurt's spouse - Samantha

Brigitta age 46; children: Helen – 21 – Elizabeth 18 – Holly 13 - Brigitta's spouse - Nigel

Marta age 43; children: Jonathon – 17- Jamie 17 – David - 14 - Marta's spouse - Jeffery

Gretl age 41; children: Hannah 16 – Daniel – 12 – molly – 9 - Gretl's spouse - Paul

In total there are 18 grandchildren

Um yep I thinks that's about it! :D

Part 1

"Maria, no! Maria please, think about what you are doing!" Dianne pleaded to her friend of 35 years "You are 58, you can't be traipsing off like this!" she proclaimed as she walked determinedly towards her friend, watching as she continued to pack her cases.

Maria smiled and rolled her eyes "Dianne I have seen older women traipsing to worse places and a lot farther" she replied as she walked over to the bathroom to collect her toiletries.

Dianne followed in pursuit to change her mind whether she wanted it or not "You are a teacher and a good one at that. The children love you, they listen to you and you want to throw that away so you can what? Become a housekeeper?" she exclaimed following her back into the bedroom.

"Dianne…"

"No" she said as she started to take out the toiletries Maria was putting in, but continuing to look at her friend "This person could be a rapist or could have some deadly disease, he could even be a murderer for all you know!"

Maria smiled and in time with her friend put her toiletries back in her cases, it was quite amusing actually "Well then I will just have to take a few precautions in case he's a… any of the above" Maria teased, her aged blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Dianne's eyebrows flew to the ceiling with her friends teasing as she followed her back into the bathroom "You think this is funny!"

Maria picked up her shampoos and smiled as she turned to her friend "Yes, as a matter of fact I do" her brown and white dotty dress swishing around her legs as she walked past a scowling Dianne.

"You think you're real funny don't you?" her American twang rolling off her tongue.

Maria put her shampoos in and turned to her friend, grasping her shoulders gently "Dianne, please. You have been my friend for so so long. You took me in during the war and we survived through it all together. But now, I just…" Maria breathed out and looked to the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Dianne, her brown curly hair pinned back but not severely so and her eyes brown and kind though aged looking more beautiful than ever "I love teaching yes but I need to... I don't know, take a break, find my way again" she said releasing her friends arms "I once thought god was my future, I thought he was my life… but, things change, somehow the world will give you a sign and you must follow it" she tried to explain.

Maria watched as a sigh escaped from her friend before a small smile crept up on her mouth "Even younger than me you were always the wisest"

"Two years is hardly any difference Dianne" she said as she turned back to her suitcases checking she had everything before she zipped them both shut.

Fetching Maria's cardy she walked back over to her gracefully beautiful friend "Maybe but you're still wiser despite my two years senior"

"True" Maria smiled and took her white cardigan gently "But you got the husband, the children, and the house with the white picket fence and have a grandchild on the way. Somehow I think you fared better than I" she said as she embraced her friend in a final goodbye.

Dianne smiled sadly and hugged Maria tighter "You could have had all that too…" she said quietly as they separated.

Maria fidgeted and nodded gently "I know" she replied trying not to think about her past. How everything could have been. Henry the man she had met months after she had arrived in America had been divine. He was kind, sweet, gentle, smart but not afraid to challenge her either. He was everything she could have wanted. But him, that other man... Not long before she had left Austria and left the nunnery she had found him. Dark hair and blue eyes, he had been walking through the market the same as her when they met. A chance meeting she thought it, a meeting that changed her life.

"Henry was a fine man"

Maria breathed in as she turned to pick up her cases "I know, but i…"

"I know. Him. The man with no name" she teased Maria as they walked towards the door "Write or call me as soon as you're settled and to assure me that the man or whomever you shall be housekeeping for is not a murderer"

Maria laughed and kissed Dianne's cheek "I promise"

-SOM-

Georg groaned as his eldest daughter straightened his tie "I am not a child Leisl!" he snapped as he swatted her hands away.

Leisl rolled her eyes as she checked her complexion in the mirror "No but you certainly do your tie like one" she retorted earning her a glare from her father.

"Just because your 51 doesn't mean you can back chat your father" he barked as he went to get a glass of whisky from his drink cabinet, why did this new woman have to come? He was certainly old enough to look after himself.

Leisl followed him with her eyes "And just because you're 72 doesn't mean you have to act like a grumpy old man"

Georg poured the amber liquid into his glass swirling it around a before downing it and pouring another "Why did that old witch have to die?" he muttered.

"Frau Schmidt died years ago father and you should be thankful that she travelled all the way to America with us" she said as walked over to her father "Now please, don't drive this one away like you have with all the others" she begged as her sibling Gretl walked in.

"I don't need a damn house keeper Leisl! They just get in the way; I can take care of myself!"

Gretl smiled as her father raged with anger. Though he was stern and mostly cold she knew he cared about them. Just before the war hit fully it was like he seemed to change overnight, love and care seeping back into his soul, he had changed his ways and sure enough gotten them all safely into America.

Turning to her older sister she smiled "He complaining again?"

Leisl chuckled "And don't you know it" she said as Gretl's youngest daughter molly at nine years old bounded through the door.

"Grandpa!" she cried happily running over to him.

Leisl and Gretl smiled as the stern old man seemed to wash away and a kind grandfather took over the usually stern features of his face.

"Molly, my little pumpkin" he said as he picked up his granddaughter.

Molly smiled broadly her soft blonde curls cascading down her back as she kissed Georg's cheek "Hello grandpa"

"Where are your brothers and sisters?" he enquired looking for other troublesome three "And your cousins for that matter"

Molly giggled as she bit her fingers.

Georg looked at her, his heart swelling with pride. What a wonderful family he had and so many grandchildren more than he had bargained for but he loved every single one "You know something" he said watching as molly's giggling face tipped downwards.

"Come on tell me" he said his hand going down to her hip where she started to squirm with delight.

"Okay, okay grandpa! Jamie's with his girlfriend. And me and Sandra and Simon and Peter and Auntie Louisa caught them kissing!" she giggled.

"Girlfriend ey?"

Wriggling in her grandfather's grasp she smiled and nodded.

Georg was just about to speak when the running of feet was heard from half way across the house and voice's became muddled and mixed as they got closer. Soon enough all 18 grandchildren and the rest of his seven children had all clambered into the study siblings and cousins pushing and shoving in front of their grandfather making him smile.

Putting Molly down who ran over to Daniel and David the closest to her age he looked at Leisl "And you wonder why I bought such a large house" he stated.

Leisl rolled her eyes "Apart from when we come visit, this house is far too large for just you"

Georg huffed "But you come over most days!" he protested.

"No, If you want to keep this house on you are getting a housekeeper father" She said before kissing him on the cheek despite his protests.

A more than pregnant Amanda walked up to her grandfather, looking the spitting image of her mother Leisl "Please grandpa, I'm sure she won't be that bad" she said before placing her hand on her 7 month swollen stomach "Besides, these two will need the space of this house to play in and no doubt they will cause a mess" she said her eyes burning bright at her twins soon arrival.

Georg knew he could not resist any of his grandchildren and narrowed his eyes playfully "Fine" he said everyone giggling before the doorbell went, everyone straitening up and everyone checking they looked presentable, a routine they had practiced more than once.

Georg looked at his clock reading the time to be precisely 3 o'clock "Well at least she's punctual" he said with distaste.

Authors note: Okay so new story which I hope you will all come to like. I'm not sure if I will be continuing with "A fallen angel" I haven't really had much inspiration and just hope and pray that my mind will continue to flow for this story. I haven't posted much lately as I've had like SERIOUS writers block, but hopefully I'm over coming it!... hopefully lol :D Anyway so please review and tell us if you like it and should I continue! :D Cheers my dears.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Maria took a breath as she looked up at the large white before her; the realisation of what she was doing hitting her full force as she tried to calm her racing heart. Butterflies filled her stomach, it turning and churning as she thought over what she was doing.

She was 58 for goodness sake! She wasn't young anymore; she couldn't go traipsing around the world to different places anymore! When she was younger she had nothing to lose, but now? She had a job, friends, people that loved her and she had given it all up, to what? Go soul searching? And yet here she was, dressed in her smartest dress, a little rouge on her cheeks and her hair permed to perfection as she looked up at the large building, biting her bottom lips nervously.

Maybe Dianne was right, maybe she was too old for this. But looking up at the house, her hands gripping her bags, the leather handles warm beneath her fingers she knew it was too late, she had come too far, she couldn't turn away now. She would do this with all the confidence she could find she thought as she walked up the long drive way.

She rang the doorbell and waited breathing in calming breaths and she looked at the house in more detail. Suddenly the door opened revealing a young girl that couldn't have been more than 9 or 10, blonde curls cascading down her shoulders as her blue eyes shone brightly up at her.

"Hello" she said cheerfully, her hand holding the door for support as her young eyes examined the older woman with curiosity.

Maria smiled back gently "Well hello, is your mother or fathe…"

"Molly I thought I said that I would answer the door" a deep and hypnotic voice called soon followed by a tall older gentleman, his features hard and his eyes piercing blue making her breathe in as she looked at him.

Molly smiled as she ran to him "I'm sorry grandpa but I wanted to see what she looked like" she said before smiling mischievously and whispering in his ear.

Maria looked away but couldn't help but notice the glances he took at her as he smiled at what his granddaughter whispered to him before replying quietly 'yes she is'

Maria blushed and looked at the ground as his granddaughter ran off eager to share the news of the new arrival with her family.

"Forgive me, my granddaughter, like her mother, has a curiosity that likes to be satisfied" he said as he walked towards the beautiful older woman "You must be Maria Rainer?" he said taking in her splendour she was simply breath taking a grace and kindness emanating from her and flowing off her in waves

Maria nodded and smiled "I am and I don't mind, I'm sure you are very proud of her Mr…?" she said as she shook his hand gracefully.

"Von Trapp. Georg Von Trapp. Please come in" he said as he moved for her to enter.

"Thank you" Maria smiled as she entered his house, looking around at the modern yet old twist on the house "Your home is beautiful" she commented as he led the way to his office.

"Thank you" he said as they walked in.

Maria looked around, the orange and yellows making the room seem bright and comforting but not garish. Putting her bags in a corner she looked around and smiled before looking at him "Did you decorate all of this?" she asked gently as he sat down behind his desk.

Georg chuckled "I wish I could say yes but I confess that I can't. My daughters decorated my home. Every few years they decorate it, refusing to let me lose with a brush and bucket of paint" he said as he looked at her, something nagging at the back of his mind as he looked into her blue eyes that seemed too familiar.

Maria smiled as she sat in the chair opposite him, tucking her skirt under as she sat with all the grace she could muster "Well it's beautiful. Do you have many children?" she asked.

"I do. I have seven" he said smirking at the way her eyebrows went up "I have two sons and five daughters. All married and all have children, my grandchildren. Which I have 18 of, hence why I need a housekeeper" he said not looking at her but knowing her mouth had most likely dropped open.

Maria stared at him in shock and her stomach lurched. Oh what had she gotten herself into she thought as she tried to find her voice "Goodness… I, well I'm sure they are all wonderful" she said smiling and trying not show her nervousness.

"Don't worry, they don't all live here"

"Then…?"

"They come over most days and have dinner, also why I have two cooks" he explained knowing what her question would be. He looked up at her again, her creamy skin and bright blue eyes enticing him despite his urgency not to like this woman. And then there was her… that woman from years ago. It was silly really, he had known her one day, less than 24 hours and for the last 36 years of his life she was all he dreamt about. Unfortunately the years had not been kind to his memory and her picture blurred in his memory but sometimes, just briefly in dreams he would see here face so clearly… shaking his thoughts away he handed her a piece of paper.

"You have no specific timetable, just keep the place tidy and help around the house when necessary. I would appreciate it if we met every two weeks on a Tuesday evening for a proper meeting to see how you are finding things and to discuss any major changes"

Maria nodded listening intently as he continued to spout on about which day the children regularly came and where and when she would eat etc. But looking at him, those piercing blue eyes… her mind couldn't help but tug, trying desperately to show her something, remind her of something…

"Are we clear Mrs Rainer?... Mrs Rainer?"

Maria startled snapping out her reverie as she nodded "Yes sir, sorry sir and its Miss"

Georg's eyebrows rose surprised to hear she was unmarried. Or was she? Had she had a husband who had died? He wouldn't have been surprised, the war, though passed for a little over twenty years now, had taken so many, maybe she had lost her love… Again he inwardly groaned at the questions he was asking himself, it wasn't his business, yet here he was, wanting to know and then his tongue carried him away "You are not married?" he asked then mentally kicking himself for not keeping his curiosity in check.

Maria smiled gently as she folded the piece of paper he had given her carefully "I am not" she replied.

Georg nodded not sure what else to say "I ah, well I think that is all" he said briskly "Your room is on the third floor, along the corridor and right at the end, it leads up some more stairs to the attic which have been converted into a room, I hope those quarters will be adequate enough for you"

Maria smiled despite sensing the coldness emanating from him "Thank you, I'm sure they will do perfectly" she assured him.

Georg didn't return the smile, instead he simply stood and walked around the table and shaking her hand once again "Dinners at 7, if you would like to join us tonight and meet everyone?" he asked gently.

Maria looked at him trying to find the man she had seen only moments ago with his granddaughter, but finding no trace she looked down a smile curving on her lips at her foolishness. Looking back up, she nodded politely "That would be wonderful" she replied.

Georg managed a brief smile "I will see you at dinner then" he said looking at her, an awkward silence settling over them as Maria broke away from their gaze to collect her belongings "Do you ah… need any help with your bags?" he asked hesitantly.

Maria looked up and smiled as she lifted them "Do you doubt my strength?" she teased trying to find some common ground with this man whom was to be her employer.

Georg lifted an eyebrow "Well, no, I just thought, maybe you…"

Maria laughed "I am fine thank you sir, though the thought is very much appreciated" she said with a nod before turning away.

Georg shook his head as he watched her leave, it was annoying, her personality, her beauty, her charm, all of it he found so attractive. But here she was the house keeper he never wanted invading his house and home. No, he would not like this woman; he would not indulge her with her playful banter as he did his daughters and sons. He simply refused.

-SOM-

Maria sighed as she dumped her bags by the side of her bed examining her room. It was very spacious and long, the light from the roof windows lit it beautifully. The wooden floor and creams and light yellows and oranges very similar to Mr Von Trapps office. She smiled and sat down for a moment thinking over everything.

The man seemed stern no doubt, but his mostly business façade towards her had not convinced her as she had seen the way he held his granddaughter and talked briefly about his children and family to her. No, somewhere beneath all that bravado was a man, a man of feeling who could be so tender and kind, but managed to stay strong throughout the bad she imagined.

So similar to her in a way she thought looking down at her flat stomach and touching it softly. She closed her eyes as her memories ran softly through her head, it playing with great pain but an era of the past, a time gone and moved on from.

Suddenly a soft knock came taking her away from her reverie. Sitting up and turning around she called "Come in" as she went to one of her bags, opening it as she took out some of her clothes, trying to look somewhat productive.

As she located the wardrobe she turned and smiled as the door opened slightly revealing the girl who had opened the front door standing there, wringing her hands as she looked at her.

Maria smiled and put her clothes in the cupboard before turning to her "Hello, you must be Molly?" she asked as she sat down on the bed not wanting to scare the girl too much.

Molly smiled and nodded but still not crossing over the threshold that separated them.

"You can come in if you like" Maria offered as she watched her, curious to why she was here and merely revelling in the sweet presence of a child.

Molly bit her lip "My mom told me not to disturb you" she said looking down.

Grinning at the girl's innocence she patted the bed for her to come over "I don't mind, besides, I need to get to know you sooner or later"

Molly looked behind her as if she had been caught and Maria's curiosity peeked "You don't hav…"

Molly looked back at her and blushed "May my bother and cousin come in too?"

Suddenly two other heads popped around from behind the young girl, obviously older but none the less curious she thought smiling "Of course"

All three smiled and quickly came in sitting on the bed as Maria went to retrieve more clothes to put in the cupboard "I don't suppose you two have names do you?" she asked as she looked at the two boys teasingly.

Laughing the oldest with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes sat up "I'm David, this here is Daniel"

Maria smiled and nodded as she hung up a dress "Well its lovely to meet you and my name is Mari…"

"Guys! Molly? Daniel?" there was a pause as the shouts from a woman became clearer "Davi…" the woman stopped short as she looked into the room, her three cousins sat guiltily on the bed as the older woman looked between her and the children. Amanda sighed as she gave the three youngest children a pointed glare "What did your mom say huh?" she demanded her hands resting on her stomach as she waited to be answered "No disturbing our new guest, come on up!"

Maria bit her lip and stepped forward "Forgive me, it was my own fault, I invited them in, they weren't doing any harm" she said trying to save the three.

Amanda watched as the three glum figures started to shuffle off the bed "I'll just get them out of your hair…"

"No, please" Maria said quickly with a small smile "I was rather enjoying their company" she said looking at them, their faces glowing with pure joy.

Amanda looked a little unsure as she rested her hand only molly's shoulder "Well if you're sure…"

Maria nodded "They can just sit on the bed, its fine" she assured the young woman.

Amanda smiled and held out her hand "I'm Amanda, Leisl's daughter" she said as they shook hands briefly.

Maria smiled "Maria" she said before looking at her stomach "Congratulations by the way, you must be 6, 7months?" she asked with a warm tone, oh how she wished she could have had that…

Amanda smiled with pure joy and nodded "Yes just about 7 months, oh I can't wait till she's born" she said as she rubbed her stomach, her brown curly hair caressing her face as she looked down at the bump.

Maria's eye brows lifted "It's a girl?" she asked.

Amanda opened her mouth a smile still playing on her lips "Well, I, we don't know, but I know deep down it's a girl, I just have this feeling" she said smiling.

Maria smiled in return trying not to feel the pang of sadness that washed over her as she looked at the predominant bump that protruded from the young girls stomach "Well I'm sure she will be beautiful"

Amanda watched as something passed across the new housekeepers face and curiosity and concern suddenly filled her "Are you alright?"

Maria snapped her head up and nodded reassuringly "Yes dear forgive me my mind wondered for a moment"

Amanda smiled "It's alright my father's mind wonders a lot too" she said with a mischievous smile "Anyway it was lovely to meet you and I'll leave you with the troublesome trio and if you need anything just call" she assured her "I assume we will see you at dinner?"

"Yes I hope you all don't mind"

"Of course not, it will be lovely for everyone to meet you"

Feeling a weight lift from her chest she smiled "Thank you Amanda"

The younger woman smiled back as she made her way back to the door "I'll leave you to it!"

Authors Note: Its short I know but hang in there with me please! :) X


End file.
